A plug connector is known from US 2001/0051023 A1 in which a bushing, enclosing one end of a conductor, with a radially outwardly projecting collar is provided as a conductor guide. The bushing is introduced into a plug housing hole with a radially inwardly projecting collar. On introduction, the collar of the bushing comes into contact with the collar of the plug housing hole and latches with a latching profile of the housing. The bushing is thus already axially fixed when inserted into the housing and can accordingly additionally be secured using a laterally inserted contact securing device as a supplementary part.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to improve a plug connector comprising a main housing, at least one conductor guide and a supplementary part in such a way that the conductor guide can be easily introduced and yet reliably axially secured, wherein it should be possible to easily assemble the plug connector.